


Let's pretend we are sixteen

by moregeous_dumb_dumb



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moregeous_dumb_dumb/pseuds/moregeous_dumb_dumb
Summary: “I wanna go on a date with you like we are sixteen again.”“What does that even mean, you dork?”
Relationships: Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Let's pretend we are sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so two things; 1) I haven't written fanfiction in a long while, this is my come back after almost three years, which means I'm extra worried about it. 2) I never intended this to be my first story for this fandom, hell I never intended for this story to exist! You can all blame the Kenny Ortega shows I've been watching lately and "Folklore"! 
> 
> I have no idea if this is going to be a mutli-chapter story, it depends on whether you guys like it or not. I know L/R is not the hugest ship in the fandom, but a) the premise of the story clashes so amazingly with L's character and b)in my opinion, R is the only person who'd suggest a 'teenage date'. 
> 
> Soooo anyway, I hope you'll like it!

“I wanna go on a date with you like we are sixteen again.” 

“What does that even mean, you dork?” 

They had been in the wolf den alone for the most part of the day. It was raining outside and the wind had started picking up a couple of hours ago. Each was lounging on an armchair, typing away on their computers. The sound of the raindrops against the windowpanes was comforting in the silence of the house. 

“I mean, I wanna go on a date with you,” he said, looking up from his computer. 

“Okay...” she trailled off, still a bit confused. 

“But I wanna date you the way I would if we were sixteen,” he finished his train of thought with a cheeky smirk. Her head tilted on the side, still trying to understand what exactly he was talking about. 

It had been almost two months since she’d been back from the demon realm. Almost two months since the last time she’d seen Nicole. Almost two months since they woke up to a note from Gabrielle saying she needed a break from all the crazy happening at Belgrave. A lot of things had changed in two months. 

While she’d been stranded from her friends, away from her home, surrounded by fire and blood and pain, she’d had a lot of time to think. To think about the knights, about the Order, about magic and werewolves, about Nicole. It didn’t take her long to acknowledge the rage that was still seething inside her, regarding everything the Order had forced them to go through; stealing their memories, manipulating them, keeping them away from each other. And still somehow it was Lilith who’d lost everything and the Order had come out on top. 

Her anger had kept her sane, it had kept her fighting long enough for her friends to save her. But it had also made her think; would she ever be able to separate Nicole from her place in the Order? She knew it wasn’t fair to blame Nicole; she was just following orders, she didn’t have a choice...( _But there’s always a choice)!_ Would she end up resenting her, all the same? Would she one day wake up and just snap? Call her out on it? That wouldn’t be fair on Nicole either. 

So, when Nicole said she had to go, the day they’d brought her back to the human realm, Lilith didn’t stop her. She didn’t try to contact her, afterwards and Nicole hadn’t reached out as well. It was better this way, because Lilith couldn’t stand the idea of ending up hating Nicole and she couldn’t promise herself it wouldn’t happen. 

“You know, like...” he removed the laptop from his lap, leaning forward as he looked at her “I wanna make sure everyone knows you’re my girl-” 

“That’s sexist;” Lilith cut him off “Do you maybe want me to wear your letterman jacket, too?” she snarked, kinking an eyebrow. 

Gravitating back to him had been as easy as taking a breath. It had been just as inevitable. It didn’t help much that Hamish had been spending all his time at the temple or that Jack was too heartbroken to really care about anyone but himself. At the beginning she’d felt betrayed; she could understand that her coming back didn’t erase everything else going on in their lives, but she’d needed their support and they could offer none. But Randall had been there. 

When she woke up crying, screaming hard enough to damage her throat, Randall had been there. When she couldn’t stand the morning light and step a foot out of the wolf den, Randall had been there. When she couldn’t feel Timber, couldn’t feel the magic rushing through her veins, Randall had been there. No matter how much she swore, how many times she sent him away, Randall was always there. His persistence had always been one of his best qualities. Actually, he had been instant enough to make her go see a specialist, to help her with the aftermath of what had transpired at the demonic plane. 

_“How the fuck do you expect me to explain to a human person what happened to the demonic realm?” she had demanded, as soon as the words ‘I think you should talk to someone’ had left his mouth._

_“I know you’re about to crazy-murder me any minute now, but could you please let me explain?” Randall had said, holding her by the shoulders, both to ground her and keep her away from himself._

_“You have one minute."_

_“Okay, he is not a human person; he is...a witch,” Randall had said as if it pained him to admit, his lips pressing into a thin line. Lilith eyes had narrowed and she had opened her mouth, but he spoke_ _before she had the chance to;“He is_ ** _not_** _affiliated with the Order,” he said quickly, “I would never do that to you.”_

_“And you know him how, exactly?” at that point Randall had grinned, pulling her a little bit closer._

_“I am a man of many talents, Lil. Never forget that.”_

Gravitating back to him had been as easy as taking a breath. It had been just as inevitable. 

“I wouldn’t oppose to that,” he said only to get a huff of indignation as a response. “Lil, I just want...I want to passionately convince you that you are the only girl for me, that no one can break us apart!” 

“Yeah, only so that we break up like a million times, because a couple of randos, do actually break us apart.” 

Randall sighed and pushed against his knees to stand up. He made his way over to her armchair, slowly kneeling down in front of her. His eyes seemed to sparkle, huge and brown and beautiful, as he looked up at her. 

“Will you, please, stop being so cynical? I’m talking about magic, here!” 

Lilith shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek. 

“I don’t know, Randall... I mean, I never even dated in high school.” 

“What? For real?” 

“Yeah, why? Got a problem with that?” 

“No! I just... I never dated in high school either... Look,” he was pining in her eyes again, as he rose to his feet. “I know we’ve been through a lot. And I also know we haven’t talked about _us_ being in a possibly romantic relationship, again. But...” he tugged at her hand, pulling her on her feet “Please, let me try to sweep you off of your feet, Lilith.” 

Lilith remained silent. She didn’t know how to feel about this. It was true; they hadn’t talked about the possibility of anything romantic happening ever again between them. But it was also true that she felt most like herself whenever he was around and that his touch was the only thing that could calm her down when her anxiety was getting too much for her to handle. 

Randall pulled on her hand, making her take a step closer to her. He lifted her fingers up to lips pressing a kiss against her knuckles. Lilith couldn’t keep a small smile from curling the corners of her lips upwards; god, this was so sappy. 

“Let me take you on a series of the most clichéd teenage dates, ever, Lil,” he whispered. His eyes fell from hers to her lips and she draw in a deep breath. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to regret this regret this...” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“A _reluctant_ yes,” she corrected him, but couldn’t help another small smile. 

“Yes! “ 

Oh, yeah, Lilith was certainly going to regret this.   



End file.
